


A Christmas Photo Shot

by ForTheHearts



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Date, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Date, fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: A commoner's date with a rich senpai. A senpai who acts like a fool. Makes her smile, and laugh at the same time. Makes her feel sad sometimes too. Haruhi and Tamaki's first Christmas date as a couple. Constructive criticism."My dear daughter, let's go over there." Haruhi looked to what he was pointing at. She let's out a gasp. No way was she taking pictures in a booth. A photo booth exactly.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 6





	A Christmas Photo Shot

**A Christmas Photo Shot**

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Ouran HIgh School host club. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!_

Tamaki was just in his last year of high school. Hani-senpai, and Mori-senpai had graduated for college. They'd come visit the club sometimes. In just a few days Tamaki would be having a commoner's date. A first holiday date with the only girl of the club. The blond couldn't wait as he planned it all out. Only problem he was planning it with Kyoya. Instead of informing his date exactly. The foolish king was a nervous wreck asking the girls he always entertained where to take Haruhi. 

The supposedly commoner boy's secret was out months ago. Everyone in school approved of Haruhi Fujioka. She was grateful of all them accepting her. It was all thanks to the whole host club. Especially more, Tamaki, the drama king. He wanted to see her wearing cute and beautiful female clothes.

She may look a bit boyish but knew she had to act feminine in public. As well as home where her father got the joy of seeing her wearing female clothes. Back at the club, they were all racking their brain in helping out Tamaki. 

"Tamaki-senpai, maybe you can take Haruhi-senpai somewhere fun." One of the girls advised.

He knew that could and would work. A date should be fun for both parties. Clapping his hands he decides on that thought.

The rest of the host club was trying to figure out what would be happening for Christmas, as it was just weeks away. Kyoya thought it could be fun to exchange gifts for all their female clients in a secret Santa way. The rest of the boys didn't mind it. More Tamaki as he thought he could come up with something better. Shrugging their shoulders they left it up to him.

* * *

"My dear daughter, what should we do for Christmas this year?" 

Haruhi sighed sitting on a cold bench. She was lucky to have worn warm clothes. Looking around wiping her nose as the snow continued on falling that afternoon. The blond sneezes waiting for a good idea to come out of the young girls' mouth.

"Daughter. Help your father out here."

She glanced his way. His freezing tone was very annoying for her. Though she was thinking hard of an idea. The idea she agreed more with was a secret Santa for all their clients. 

"Damn it, senpai, just do the secret Santa."

"Why should I?"

"As we haven't tried it before since I've been part of the club." She would point out.

As it was true, he thought something better would or could blow up the wondrous festive holiday for all involved in the club. 

"No! Let's think of something else."

He stood up from the cold bench. She followed suit. They walked side by side holding each other's hands. A cold breeze blowing their faces as fast as they walked. Luckily the scarf that Haruhi gotten for herself, and him were helping out a lot.

"We should get something to eat."

"Oh yes, commoner's food for me, Haruhi-chan."

The foolish blond would say dramatically. Few people were watching them. All Haruhi could do was sigh embarrassedly. Dragging him to a place where they can finally eat since meeting up an hour ago. The date wasn't going good to say the least for her.

A small shop that looked crowded with people caught her eye. Walking swiftly with a drama fool she stops in her tracks. "Let's eat here."

He looks at her and back towards the shop. Out on display was looking delicious treats. More sweet treats then healthier food that they should be eating. "I'd say I would like to go for a burger and fries."

As much as she didn't want to eat that. She just obliged. A burger joint was just across the street. 

* * *

At the burger joint which was called WacDonald's they ordered up lunch for themselves. Few eyes were on Tamaki. The blond wore fancy clothes, as Haruhi didn't think he should too. She preferred he wore regular clothes like she was wearing too.

"You're caught the attention hog."

"Aw. Is my daughter jealous these girls are looking my way?" He leaned close kissing her nose.

A bit ticklish as she wiggled her nose. Swatting his hands away from her nose too. Letting out another long embarrassed sigh all he could do was just laugh.

"I don't mind their gazes. I just want my date's attention and eyes this afternoon." He would say smoothly in a low voice.

Hearing his words had her heart soaring. For a reason she wouldn't understand how in the hell did she fall in love with an idiotic drama king. Knowingly in her own heart he was such an incredible in and out.

"You're so dramatic, senpai."

"I'm just only being honest."

During lunch they shared each other's food. As well as loving glances among each other. More stares coming their way. As it didn't matter to the blond, or brunette. Tamaki had a point too. 

* * *

After their delicious lunch a few stops were made at some stores too. They both bought things for their loved ones. Their friends, for their families, and each other.

"I won't look at the gift you got for me." Tamaki tells her.

"I won't either." Haruhi gives him the bag that had her gift. All it needed was to be gift wrapped beautifully.

"Can we go back to that sweets shop we saw earlier?" Haruhi nudges his arms. 

Giving her reply in a thumbs up too. They were hungry again for something sweet and delicious too.

The shop was just few blocks away. Walking briskly as they could, something caught the eye of Tamaki. Giving out a huge gasp pulling on Haruhi's arms.

"My dear daughter, let's go over there." Haruhi looked to what he was pointing at. She let's out a gasp. No way was she taking pictures in a booth. A photo booth exactly.

Not giving him an answer he was already dragging her across the street. The girl tried stopping him too. Too late as they made it to the photo booth. What was in special was the offering of Christmas shot frames that could be used when Tamaki looked over the screen.

"Do you have some change on you?"

"..o--oh yes."

Not saying another word she gives it to him. Though it was embarrassing, it could be Tamaki's first time using one of those machines.

They sat side by side. Looking over at the screen as few clicks were made by Tamaki. Out of the frames selected one was specially of a Christmas couple frame. Clicking on it as Haruhi's face reddened.

Few snaps here and there. The pictures were printing out of the machine too. Another frame and two was used that was of Christmas decorative, and festive. 

Tamaki and Haruhi would smile through each of them. One or two of them were of Haruhi gasping and red faced. All in his pictures he was smiling and making silly faces at the red faced Haruhi.

"This was a great date."

She couldn't agree. It turned out a little unsure for both parties. Though the next few hours had changed it. Eating, and shopping, and now taking photo shots at a cool booth could or would end the date.

"So should we get those treats now?"

"Oh yes, let's get out of here."

They put away their photos too. Few would be shared with the family, and friends at the host club too, the next day.

A great date nonetheless as agreed between Tamaki and Haruhi.


End file.
